Momento ideal
by Malorum55
Summary: Listo para volver, un viejo enemigo atacará y destruirá vidas para cumplir su promesa. Volverá como un virus cuyos tratamientos no pudieron eliminar. A muchos quebrará y a otros torturará, todo con tal de disfrutar el dulce placer de la maldad. Protagonistas: Marco, Brazo Monstruoso.


Bueno, les traigo mi primer fanfic en el Fandom Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Star vs. the Forces of Evil son propiedad de **Disney Television Animation **y su creadora **Daron Nefcy y su equipo de producción**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Momento ideal**

Había llegado el día en que las diferencias entre los monstruos y los Mewmanos ya no existían más. Ambas partes al fin comprendieron después de siglos y siglos de ataques de ida y vuelta, los aspectos comunes que compartían. Todo en paz. Verdadera paz.

Pero no estábamos aquí por el reino de Mewni y sus nuevos gobernantes, Eclipsa y Globgor. La verdad, ni siquiera era una reunión organizada. Tom y Star tomaron por sorpresa a Marco al visitarlo a él, y a la familia Díaz, durante su semana de estudios antes de entrar devuelta a la secundaria y terminar los grados que le faltaba. Janna apareció, quien sabe de dónde, y se burlaba de su amigo mientras este guardaba sus libros de estudio.

Marco y Star comenzaron a conversar con normalidad. Las cosas en el último año entre los dos se pusieron un poco raras y tensas cuando tuvieron una atracción mutua; pero ya no más. Solo se trataba de sentimientos de dos jóvenes cuya influencia de una maldición solo los confundía acerca de su deseo de amor.

Jackie llegó de pronto y, como Marco, le tomó sorpresa ver al grupo reunido allí. Se suponía que solo se encontraría con Marco para un asunto importante. Saludó y al acercarse a Star y Marco, la joven Butterfly les dio su espacio para hablar.

— Hola, Marco. — Saludó ella.

— Jackie. Me alegra que vinieras. — Dijo él.

— ¿Crees estar listo para el nuevo año escolar? — Preguntó ella, tomando una lata de refresco de la mesa y bebiéndola.

— No lo creo. Digamos que en Mewni aprendes de todo, excepto de materias curriculares.

Jackie soltó unas cuantas carcajadas ante el chiste.

— Suertudo. — Dijo ella. — Creo que necesitarás a un tutor para ponerte al día.

— Te llamé por eso. Me encantaría que fueses tú. — Explicó Marco.

Jackie guardó silencio por un momento. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que los dos estuvieron juntos y no sabía si estaba lista para tenerlo a él cerca.

— Solo creo que, si no te sientes incomoda— tomó un poco de aire para continuar ante la indecisión de su ex novia —, me gustaría que volviéramos a pasar tiempo junto. No como pareja, sino como amigos.

— Marco, eso es… desagradable. — Se interrumpió a si misma Jackie al ver como su ex novio se rascaba y metía su mano bajo su ropa de forma inconsciente en partes indecorosas.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpó Marco al percatarse de esto (sintió alivio al saber a qué se refería cuando dijo desagradable, y no a la situación de estar con él).

No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, pero siempre era en la privacidad de su habitación y mayormente en la noche. Dejó a Jackie y subió de dos en dos los escalones a gran velocidad. Caminó por el pasillo y entró a su cuarto buscando una crema para calmar la picazón. Primero fue poco, luego mucho y al final todo; esparció la crema por todo su cuerpo y este no se calmaba.

Revisando sus uñas con detalle, noto algo inusual. La piel muerta acumulada dentro de ellas no concordaba con su tono de piel, ni siquiera con la suciedad normal del polvo. No, era morado.

— _¿Pasa algo, Díaz?_ — Haciendo eco en su cabeza la voz familiar, Marco quedó petrificado.

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba. Sus dedos de las manos temblaban y la respiración aumentaba. Aspiraba y exhalaba más rápido de lo normal, quedándose sin aire.

— No es posible. — Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de creer no haber escuchado la voz del que alguna vez estuvo a punto de arruinar su vida. Esperaba que solo fuese su imaginación.

— _¿Qué no es posible? No me digas que olvidaste lo que te dije, ¿verdad?_ — Dijo de forma seria, casi con un tono de molestia. — _Puedes tratar los síntomas, pero nunca curarás el virus._

Ante su mirada, todo su brazo derecho se transformó por completo a la vieja apariencia de tentáculo monstruoso de cuando Star le lanzó el hechizo queriendo sanárselo de una fractura.

Marcó respiraba aún más agitado, viendo como los colmillos formaban una macabra sonrisa en el Brazo Monstruoso.

— He vuelto. — Dijo fluidamente, soltando una leve carcajada.

— Sta…— tratando de llamar a su amiga para solucionar el problema, su boca se entumeció. Los dientes se presionaban con tanta fuerza como para astillarse y quebrarse.

— _Espera un minuto. He preparado algo especial ti._ — Expresó el Brazo Monstruoso.

Como un pulpo adatándose al entorno marino, su brazo volvió a la apariencia humana que la caracterizaba. Es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo, el cuerpo ya no obedecía la voluntad de Marco. Otro lo controlaba, o mejor dicho, él lo controlaba. Volvió a vestirse, tomó las tijeras dimensionales, guardándosela en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, y bajó las escaleras con la misma naturalidad.

En la base de la escalera llegó Star, confundida de su repentina desaparición.

— ¡CUIDADO! — Logró avisar él. Sin embargo, no pudo hablar mucho más. Los labios se pegaron, moldeando bajo una capa babosa hasta que estos se fusionaron dejándolo sin boca.

El brazo derecho de Marco se dobló hacia atrás y se devolvió con efecto latigazo ya transformado en su forma de tentáculo monstruoso. Lanzó con fuerza descomunal a Star hacia la puerta, atravesándola y astillándola en mil pedazos.

La madre y el padre de Marco salieron protegiendo a Mariposa, su joven y bebita hija; todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia y sus derivados era demasiado para ellos, así que lo dejaron a los jóvenes _"expertos"_ en el tema. Janna fue tomada por las piernas por el Brazo Monstruoso. Este las apretó hasta crear fisuras en sus huesos, quebrándolos levemente.

Tom no tardó en darle contraataque al ver a su amiga en problemas. Lanzó estelas de fuego que impactaban en su mejor amigo. No buscaba eliminarlo, solo retenerlo lo suficiente para debilitarlo y así expulsar para siempre esa cosa que lo controlaba.

Marco (o mejor dicho su cuerpo) se movía de forma ágil por toda la sala luego de los primeros impactos, dejando caer a Janna en el medio de la batalla. El Brazo Monstruoso agradecía hablando directamente en la mente a Marco; agradecía que su entrenamiento en la Never Zone lo hiciera más fuerte y no el perdedor del que nació la primera vez. Agradecía porque esos atributos los usaría para sus planes más adelante.

— ¿Qué…? — Preguntaba Tom, petrificado en el centro de la sala.

Tom movió su vista a todos lados y pudo notar muchos símbolos estampados con una especie de baba en las paredes y el piso por donde había está saltando la criatura. Todos le eran familiar al joven príncipe del inframundo.

— ¿Sabes cuantas horas Janna revisaba y hablaba con Marco sobre control y exorcismo de demonios? — Preguntó en burla, acercándose al demonio. — Demasiadas que lo volvían loco. Pero yo, aprendí suficiente.

Tom veía a la mano con odio voraz, deseoso de arrancarlo del cuerpo de su amigo y luego destrozarlo con lentitud.

— _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

Iluminado, Tom gritó de dolor mientras la luz devoraba su cuerpo luego que el Brazo Monstruoso terminara el exorcismo.

— Bye, bye, demonio. — Se despidió la criatura. — Para cuando reacciones no llegarás a tiempo para salvarlos.

Evaporándose Tom en el aire los símbolos dejaron de brillar. Janna no podía evitar sentir culpa. Era ella quien le encantaba todo sobre los demonios, pero nunca creyó que su conocimiento se usaría para esto; para lastimar a sus amigos.

Star se lanzó con locura. Al despertar y entrar en combate lo único que vio fue a Tom desaparecer en un grito de agonía, temiendo pensar si aún estaba vivo o muerto. Lo importante para ella ahora era terminar con dicha criatura maligna y salvar a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Retornio brazos normalino! — Gritaba Star, lanzando el hechizo de sus manos, impactando tan cerca, y a la vez lejos de su objetivo.

El Brazo Monstruoso evitó el hechizo con su agilidad, saltando de un lado a otro, tomando impulso y aprovechando para devolver los ataques. Star los recibía, los soportaba. Nada la detendría (o eso pensaba). Entre golpe y golpe, él desequilibró a Star y allí se dio su oportunidad. Tomó un decorativo puntiagudo metálico, parecido como un mini arpón, y perforó su cráneo con fuerza bruta. El decorativo entraba por su lado derecho y salía por el izquierdo, dejando salir el líquido cefalorraquídeo mezclado con trozos de su cerebro. Sus dedos y músculos solo soltaban espasmos del poco vestigio de vida que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, pero sus ojos ya estaban en blanco; no había nada en ella, y eso alegraba al Brazo Monstruoso.

Golpeado por detrás, los fragmentos de una tabla skateboard volaron por el aire. El golpe fue fuerte, pero no era nada comparado con los anteriores. El cuerpo de Marco giró y se encontró a una Jackie aterrada, pero igualmente capaz de enfrentarse a él con todo el valor que aún se mantenía en cada una de sus células. Con la otra mitad de su tabla skateboard atacó de nuevo una y otra vez, pero él ni se inmutaba.

— Jackie. Corre. — Suplicó Marco al sentir que la cosa que unió sus labios se había deshecho.

Ella se negó a irse, siguiendo golpeando al tentáculo ya con sus propias manos. Había dejado ir a su novio una vez y no planeaba hacerlo de nuevo ahora que él había vuelto; y menos al verlo en este estado tan terrible.

Pero de nada valía su esfuerzo. Como hizo con Janna, el Brazo Monstruoso la envolvió con su cuerpo tentaculado y la oprimió dislocando los huesos de sus brazos, manos, piernas y pies. Nada se salvaba. Jackie quiso evitar gritar, no darle el placer a esa cosa de verla derrotada, más lo hizo al final. Su grito fue un dulce néctar para él monstruo que saboreó la agonía de la mujer que amaba el hombre al que estaba ligado parasitariamente.

— Despídete, Marco. Esta es tu última oportunidad. — Expresó el Brazo Monstruoso, acercando a centímetros de su rostro a Jackie.

Marco no esperó más para hablar. Su conexión con el monstruo le avisaba que faltaba poco para que él le arrebatara lo que más amaba y si dejaba ir esta última oportunidad nada podría darle el perdón.

— Te amo. Perdóname por todo ese tiempo que perdí al no entender bien mis sentimientos. — Declaraba Marco cayendo en llanto.

Jackie acercó sus labios y dejó que el cálido beso calmara el alma atormentada de su novio. Se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

— Te a…— Antes que pudiera terminar esa frase por la que tanto esperó Marco a oír, su cuello se quebró. La luz de sus ojos se apagó para siempre.

— _Me estaba aburriendo._ _No me gusta la cursilería._ — Expresó el Brazo Monstruoso, soltando una leve carcajada.

Marco gritó agonizante. Muchos sentimientos de agonía, dolor tristeza, ira odio, soledad lo invadieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Janna, acercándose a rastras a los dos cuerpos sin vida de sus amigas.

— Ellas aún están tibias y necesitamos algo de calor. ¿No lo crees, Marco? — Preguntó a un doliente Marco que no paraba de gritar, cuya mente estaba muy lejos.

— Por favor, no. Todo menos eso. — Pidió Janna apretando los puños.

Ya estaban muertas y la sola idea de que profanara sus cuerpos la asqueaba.

— Bien. — Aceptó con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacando con la mano humana de Marco las tijeras Dimensionales, abriendo un portal a una dimensión desconocida. — Me las llevaré a todas.

Tomó y lanzó como sacos de basura los cuerpos de Star y Jackie a través del portal. Janna luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, soportando el dolor agobiante de sus piernas rotas envueltas en el tentáculo. Él le divertía verla enterar las uñas de sus manos en el piso y sangrar mientras la arrastraba a su destino final.

Viendo por última vez el hogar de los Díaz, saltó para comenzar su nueva vida. Vida de horrores inenarrables.

* * *

Frente a una fogata, Marco yacía viendo hipnotizado las llamas. No había brillo o signo de voluntad en sus ojos. El gran escudero y caballero de Mewni (y de la Never Zone, muchas veces) estaba derrotado en su propia miseria.

— La ropa de tus amigas sirve de muy buen combustible. — Dijo el Brazo Monstruoso.

Lanzando al fuego las últimas prendas de vestir de Star y Jackie, las llamas se avivaron. Marco quería meter en el fuego cualquiera de los tentáculos que habían remplazado sus demás brazos y piernas y sacar el colgante de concha de mar de Jackie antes que se dañara. Pero era inútil. Ya nada de él le pertenecía. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le pertenecía solo a él (y si podía pensar o hacer algun movimiento era porque se lo permitía).

Levantó un poco la vista y de nuevo su estómago se revolvió. Huesos apilados eran un recordatorio de que aun muertas el Brazo Monstruoso aprovechaba cada parte de sus cuerpos; especialmente para obligarlo a comer directamente de ella y llenar su boca de sus seres queridos.

— Déjala ir. — Exclamó, girando su cabeza en dirección a la cueva donde se ocultaban de la vista de cualquier incauto que los buscara. — Deja que Janna vuelva a casa.

Recordó las cosas que le obligó hacerle a su amiga Sin permitirle cerrar sus párpados; le corroían su alma ya destrozada (Janna le pedía que no se rindiera, luchaba por una causa perdida).

— ¿Y quedarme solo, contigo? — Preguntó él a modo de burla. — Nah. Estoy bien con ella.

Marco quiso llorar, pero no había más lágrimas que derramar. Aquel tanque de sentimientos ya estaba vacío (era eso o ese monstruo le había negado esa parte a su antiguo cuerpo con todas las modificaciones corporales).

— ¿Qué será de mí? — Preguntó mirando directamente a la boca de Brazo Monstruoso.

— Te pasará lo mismo que a mí. Vivirás dentro de un cuerpo que controla todo y tú no puedes evitar ver y sentir sus idioteces, sus amoríos; sus traiciones e infidelidades. — Echó en cara aquella ocasión del que él y Star sufrían por haber traicionado la confianza de Tom. — La diferencia será que yo me aseguraré que no salgas. Te quedará eternamente dentro de mí, y no podrás escapar para recuperar tu cuerpo.

Soltando una carcajada, el Brazo Monstruo ya se sentía completamente victorioso. Además de Star, ¿Quién más conocía el hechizo que le devolvería a su forma original? (sin contar, ¿en este estado tan avanzado funcionaría ese hechizo?).

— Eres un monstruo.

— Lo sé. — Aceptó con felicidad dicha expresión como un cumplido.

Sintiendo su panza vacía, ya era hora de comer. El brazo Monstruoso caminó hacia el pueblo pequeño más cercano y se lanzó al ataque. Oyó el crujir de muchos huesos; los gritos de inocentes llamando a sus mamás para protegerlos de la criatura. La matanza era por igual, mewmanos y monstruos, y él lo disfrutaba. Muchos daban batalla, pero todos caían con su fuerza.

Marco no dejaba de ver la masacre hasta que comenzó a alejarse de dos pequeños agujeros en la oscuridad que simulaban ser la entrada de sus ojos al mundo real. Sintió ser jalado a la oscuridad donde cayó como a un pozo sin fondo. Los gritos de agonía de pequeños indefensos inundaban el lugar, oyéndose suplicas inútiles. Volvía escuchar a las voces de Jackie y Star, solo que esta vez repetían al unísono:

— _Todo es tu culpa, Marco Díaz. Nos mataste_. _Nos mataste_. _Nos mataste_. _Nos mataste_…

Seguido de sus voces, más se añadían a la frase. Más voces de desconocidos repetían la frase sin detenerse. Marco solo deseaba morir. Deseaba que todo acabara de una vez.

**_Gritó deseando volverse loco y olvidar que pasaba. Gritó deseando no escuchar nada más que su voz. Gritó… deseando morir._**

* * *

— ¡Marco! ¡Marco! — La voz de Jackie, preocupada, lo hizo detenerse.

Tuvo ganas de volver a gritar de miedo, pero no lo logró al ver a la chica que amaba de nuevo, viva frente a él.

Reparó con la vista su entorno, encontrándose sentado sobre sofá en la sala de la casa de Jackie, Vio hacia el televisor y vio la imagen pausada de un tentáculo monstruoso enorme que lo hizo temblar. Era un tentáculo tratando de llevarse a una persona dentro de una bodega, de un supermercado, rodeada de una espesa niebla mientras sus compañeros trataban de salvarlo de la criatura desconocida. Solo era una simple película.

Aun en estado de shock, se paró y miró por la ventana. Todo parecía lo más de normal, con una tormenta asechando en el horizonte.

Con un nudo en la garganta, viéndola, Marco comenzó a hablarle de todo. Reveló todo su tormento.

— Yo te había matado. El Brazo Monstruoso había vuelto y había matado a todos. Los vi morir uno por uno.

Ella se asustó y dio un paso atrás mientras él quiso buscar consuelo en sus brazos. Se tiró al suelo en posición fetal y comenzó llorar.

Jackie no pudo soportar verlo así y apagó la pantalla, quitando la aterradora imagen, y fue directo a abrazar a su novio. Besó sus labios para calmarlo, llenarlo de vitalidad y traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Mejor?

— ¿Todo fue una pesadilla? — Preguntó él, inocente. — Todo solo estuvo en mi cabeza.

— Claro, Marco. — Respondió ella. — Todo eso fue una pesadilla. No debimos ver un maratón de terror, con esos monstruos pulpos al principio.

Jackie siguió sonriendo. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación y Marco notó algo raro. Notó como la sonrisa de ella se había vuelto tenebrosa. Sus dientes se transformaron puntiagudas por un leve segundo por la luz de rayo y al volver a estar en la leve oscuridad estos eran normales. Reconoció esa sonrisa, sabía de quien era, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— ¿Podemos ir a dormir ya?

— Yo estaba pensando en algo más. Mis padres están afuera todo este fin de semana.

Quitándose un poco el pijama, dejando su hombro al desnudo, Marco no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el deseo de pasar una noche íntima con ella. En el fondo realmente sabía la verdad, pero esto era un dulce sueño del que despertar solo le traería agonía.

Se dejó llevar por su captor. Se dejó llevar tanto que cada paso que daba hacia el cuarto de su novia los pensamientos de dolor desaparecían. Olvidaba la realidad que se vivía allá, _"afuera"_.

— Espera. — Se detuvo ya frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Corrió al baño, entró y salió en unos segundos, trayendo consigo una caja de condones.

— Nunca dejaras de ser el chico seguridad. — Dijo Jackie, riendo. — Me gusta.

Atravesaron la puerta de su habitación, donde poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo hasta quedar desnudos. Se contemplaron en silencio, acariciándose mutuamente, felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

— Y así, Marco comenzó a embestir a Jackie una y otra vez, le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba, deseando siempre estar con ella. Besaba sus labios, su cuello, sus firmes y deliciosos…

— ¡Cállate! — Expresó Janna, interrumpiendo al Brazo Monstruoso.

— Oh, ¿no te gusta mi relato, cariño? — Burlón, el Brazo Monstruoso acariciaba el rostro de Janna.

Ella lanzó unas mordidas que hizo retroceder su tentáculo.

— Marco jamás se rendirá. — Expresó ella.

— Ya lo hizo. Le hice un mundo donde es feliz. Una prisión perfecta donde no tengo que intervenir en nada. — Explicó.

— ¿No sería mejor tener a Marco como un prisionero, viendo tus atrocidades? — Preguntó manteniendo su fiereza. — Tráelo. Oblígalo a ver todo lo que has hecho.

Janna trazaba ese plan como esperanza para no solo salvarse ella, sino a los demás inocentes. Marco al volver se daría cuenta que vale la pena pelear. Que sí esa cosa logró tomar su cuerpo y moldearlo a su deseo, él podía hacerlo a la inversa en un par de meses.

— No soy tonto. — Dijo, comprendiendo y adivinando las motivaciones de la chica. — No hay nada más peligroso que alguien que ha perdido su mundo. Él, aun como prisionero viviente, era un peligro latente del que no me iba arriesgar.

— ¿Por qué los Díaz siguen vivos? ¿Por sigo viva yo? ¿Por qué cuando me atacaste no lo hiciste a matar? — Preguntó ella, esperando respuestas que no la dejaban dormir.

Mientras sus dos amigas cercanas murieron, ella seguía viva después de semanas de captura. Vio ir y morir a otros prisioneros el mismo día, pero ella seguía allí, ahora encadenada a las paredes.

— Aun la sangre de los Díaz recorre mi cuerpo, lo que los hace mi familia. Mientras se mantengan alejados, vivirán. En tu caso, hay que remontarnos a mí primer día de vida y la primera vez que te conocí; dijiste: _Quiero que eso sea mi novio_. Esas palabras indujeron en mí que me obsesionara de tenerte si volvía de nuevo. — Con sus dos tentáculos superiores (los antiguos brazos de Marco) envolvió las piernas de Janna y la hizo chillar de dolor. — De otra forma, ya te hubiera despellejado totalmente, devorado tus entrañas y arrancado la carne de tus huesos hasta que de ti no quedara nada.

Dando golpes al rostro de deformado de Marco, él se reía de la voluntad de Janna. Le gustaba que luchara cada noche antes de tomarla como suya.

— Eclipsa, Tom, los padres de Star; alguien te detendrá. — Declaró Janna.

— Créeme, estoy esperando su llegada. — Macabramente sonrió, lamiendo sus labios antes de besarla, provocando la sensación de vomito en Janna.

**_Tarde o temprano moriría en manos de algún formidable adversario. Pero para entonces, muchos morirían para su diversión. Y, quien sabe, tal vez ya tendría una familia que siga su voluntad. _**

**EL FIN**

* * *

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. Ya que es poco probable (no imposible) que vuelva esta criatura ahora que la serie se está acabando, quiero dejar mi idea de un final con este villano. No olviden dejar sus reviews, eso me ayudaría a traerles nuevas y mejores historias.

**_Sin más que decirles, hasta la próxima. _;D**

**Notas de autor: **

*** **Mariposa es/será la hermana de Marco según unos spoiler, así que la puse en vez de Marco Jr.

*** **El hechizo de exorcismo lo saqué de la serie de tv **Supernatural** _T1E04: Phantom Traveler._ Su traducción sería:

_"Te exorcizamos, a cada espíritu impuro, a cada poder satánico, a cada incursión del adversario infernal, a cada legión, a cada congregación y secta diabólica. Por lo tanto, a las diabólicas legiones, te conjuramos... Deja de engañar a las criaturas humanas y damos a ellos, el veneno de la condenación eterna;... Vete, Satanás, inventor y amo de todo engaño, enemigo de la salvación del hombre... Sé humilde bajo la poderosa mano de Dios; tiembla y huye cuando invocamos el Santo y Terrible Nombre en Los que están abajo tiemblan... de las trampas del diablo, líbranos, oh Señor. Para que tu Iglesia te sirva en paz y libertad de servicio, te lo pedimos, escúchanos"._

*** **La escena del tentáculo llevándose a un civil en el supermercado rodeado por la niebla es una referencia a la película/libro **La Niebla** del 2007 basada en las obras de Stephen King.

*** **El _"final feliz"_, de Marco con la ilusión de Jackie, lo basé de la película **Upgrade: Maquina Asesina** del 2018 escrita y dirigida por Leigh Whannell (el mismo que escribió, junto a James Wan, la película Saw del 2004). Muy recomendada para ver.

***** El Brazo Monstruoso hizo su debut en la T01E05. Janna iba a ser la primera víctima de su regreso, pero recordé lo que ella dijo al ver al tentáculo, por lo que replanteé parte del final y le di ese leve protagonismo. Igualmente, el final iba a ser lo mismo, pero en vez de Janna serían aldeanas de varias edades bajo el dominio del Brazo Monstruoso.


End file.
